Jason Voorhees Vs SCP-682
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 'MELEE!!!' Announcer: Look over your shoulder- FIGHT! 60 Jason stumbles foreward with machete raised, as SCP-682 begins talking. "You miserable brute, what makes you think that you could beat me? I am a god, if there is such a thing! I am invincible! I am unkillable! I am Immor..." Jason shut him up by shoving his machete down his throat and grabbing his head. 50 Jason tried to hold 682's jaws closed, but the Hard To Kill Reptile is too strong, and breaks his grip, before breaking his arm with a bite. Jason tries to free his arm, but is unable to, and his pulling succeds only in tearing off his entire forearm, just as 682's voicebox heals. "Ha! What will you do now you worthle..." Jason, once again, sliced his vocal chords, and then began slashing with his machete, dealing minor damage to 682, which rapidly healed. The freakish beast then charged Jason, slashing him with his claws. 40 Jason tried to hold off 682, but with only one arm, he didn't stand a chance. By this time, SCP-682 had allready healed from the second stab to his voice box, but didn't talk because his mouth was full of slasher. He started devouring Jason, chewing until he had chomped him in half just below his neck, leaving nothing but one arm and a stump. 30 Ha! Slice my throat again, you overated, sex-hating buffoon! You can't kill 682! Didn't you hear me earlier! See you." 682 walked off slowly, as Jason's body lay motionless on the ground for several seconds. A massive crash of thunder and lightning is heard, as a bolt strikes Jason's body, and 682 turns. 20 The lighting caused Jason's healing to accelerate, and his arm, body, and everything else rapidly regrew. Jason lived! With a moan, Jason got to his feet. He grabbed his machete and walked twoard 682. "Damn you you worthless human! It takes more to kill you than me! Well, not exactly. But close enough!" In a rage, 682 charged, but to his horror and humiliation, he was stabbed through the jugular again! ''He slashed out at the Crystal Lake Killer, trying to do some damage, and succeding, but Voorhees just healed. '''10' Jason raised his machete, but was stopped by 682, who bit quickly and effectively, slicing off Jason's head, and spitting in on the ground. 7''' As he walked away, he heard a curious sound. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma He looked around for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. '''5 Then, with a sense of foreboding, he looked at where he had spat the head. It wasn't there. 4''' He panned his head, and looked behind him. He saw Jason, head and all, with his machete raised. '''3 There was something he didn't know about this sight. 2 ''' Something he never would've guessed. '''1 It was the last thing he would ever see. Jason brough down the machete through 682's brain, and then dragged it through his body, slicing him in half down the middle. Jason had succeded where the SPC foundation had failed. The reptile wasn't so hard to kill after all. 'KO!' This melee's victory goes to- Jason! Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees